Zeitschrift für Gerontologie und Geriatrie, Inhalte
Artikel über die Zeitschrift: :: Zeitschrift für Gerontologie und Geriatrie ''' Verlag: Steinkopf, Darmstadt / Springer, Berlin-Heidelberg-usw Hier die (verlinkten) Inhaltsangaben einzelner Hefte''' Jg 53 - 2020 Feb. 2020, Heft 1 Themenschwerpunkt „Familiäre Pflege wirkt. Zu welchem Preis?“ Susanne Frewer-Graumann, Moritz Heß & Kirsten Aner » Abstract » Full text HTML » Full text PDF Themenschwerpunkt „Es ändert sich alles“ – der Alltag mit Demenz aus der Perspektive der Angehörigen Susanne Frewer-Graumann » Abstract » Full text HTML » Full text PDF Themenschwerpunkt Bedeutung des Gesundheitsindikators bei der Analyse der Gesundheitsfolgen informeller Pflege Judith Kaschowitz & Patrick Lazarevic » Abstract » Full text HTML » Full text PDF Themenschwerpunkt (Ehe‑)Partnerschaft im Kontext der Pflegebedürftigkeit Marina Vukoman & Harald Rüßler » Abstract » Full text HTML » Full text PDF Themenschwerpunkt Einkommensrisiko Pflege? Der Zusammenhang von familiärer Pflege und Lohn U. Ehrlich, L. Minkus & M. Hess » Abstract » Full text HTML » Full text PDF Themenschwerpunkt Gesundheitsvorstellungen und Gesundheitshandeln pflegender Angehöriger von Menschen mit Demenz S. Hampel » Abstract » Full text HTML » Full text PDF In eigener Sache Dank an die Gutachterinnen und Gutachter 2019 » Abstract » Full text HTML » Full text PDF Cochrane Corner Geriatrie Maßnahmen zur Optimierung von Medikamentenverordnungen für ältere Menschen in Pflegeeinrichtungen Sebastian Voigt-Radloff, Claudia Bollig, Gabriel Torbahn, Michael Denkinger & Jürgen Bauer Original Contribution Job satisfaction at older ages Éva Berde & Mariann Rigó Übersichten Tiergestützte Interventionen in der stationären Akutgeriatrie Jacqueline Dreseler & Christiane Kugler CME Schlaganfallakuttherapie im Alter Frank Erbguth Juni 2015 |} |} Komorbide Erkrankungen bei Demenz D. Kopf & W. Hewer |} |- | class="pattern" style="padding-top:10px;padding-right:30px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:30px;" width="600"| |} |- | align="center" style="padding-top:15px;padding-right:0px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:0px;" width="600"| Depression associated with dementia H. Gutzmann & A. Qazi |} |- | class="pattern" style="padding-top:10px;padding-right:30px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:30px;" width="600"| |} |- | align="center" style="padding-top:15px;padding-right:0px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:0px;" width="600"| Schlafstörungen bei Demenzkranken E. Savaskan |} |- | class="pattern" style="padding-top:10px;padding-right:30px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:30px;" width="600"| |} |- | align="center" style="padding-top:15px;padding-right:0px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:0px;" width="600"| Weight loss and undernutrition in community-dwelling patients with Alzheimer’s dementia E. Droogsma, D. van Asselt & P. P. De Deyn |} |- | class="pattern" style="padding-top:10px;padding-right:30px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:30px;" width="600"| |} |- | align="center" style="padding-top:15px;padding-right:0px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:0px;" width="600"| Altershaut und Hautpflege E. Proksch |} |- | class="pattern" style="padding-top:10px;padding-right:30px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:30px;" width="600"| |} |- | align="center" style="padding-top:15px;padding-right:0px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:0px;" width="600"| Heilmittelversorgung geriatrischer Rehabilitationskandidaten in Schleswig-Holstein Sonja Krupp, Maike Schnoor, Kristina Lohse, Alexander Katalinic & Martin Willkomm |} |- | class="pattern" style="padding-top:10px;padding-right:30px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:30px;" width="600"| |} |- | align="center" style="padding-top:15px;padding-right:0px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:0px;" width="600"| Einflussfaktoren auf den stationären Verlauf von Patienten mit hüftgelenknahen Femurfrakturen M. Muhm, M. Walendowski, T. Danko, C. Weiss, T. Ruffing & H. Winkler |} |- | class="pattern" style="padding-top:10px;padding-right:30px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:30px;" width="600"| |} |- | align="center" style="padding-top:15px;padding-right:0px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:0px;" width="600"| „Ich hätte also zu Hause gesessen und Trübsal geblasen …“ M. Philippi, C. Luderer & T. Altenhöner |} |- | class="pattern" style="padding-top:10px;padding-right:30px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:30px;" width="600"| |} |- | align="center" style="padding-top:15px;padding-right:0px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:0px;" width="600"| An apocalyptic vision of ageing in China Tao Liu & Li Sun |} |- | class="pattern" style="padding-top:10px;padding-right:30px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:30px;" width="600"| |} |- | align="center" style="padding-top:15px;padding-right:0px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:0px;" width="600"| Norton scale scores and 1-year mortality in elderly patients following lower limb amputations R. Sever, S. Sherman, N. Rozen, O. Chechik, S. Hilu, S. Abdelrazek, M. Salai & D. Justo |} |- | class="pattern" style="padding-top:10px;padding-right:30px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:30px;" width="600"| |} |- | align="center" style="padding-top:15px;padding-right:0px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:0px;" width="600"| Effects of inpatient geriatric interventions in a German geriatric hospital S. Bordne, R.-J. Schulz & S. Zank |} |- | class="pattern" style="padding-top:10px;padding-right:30px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:30px;" width="600"| |} |- | align="center" style="padding-top:15px;padding-right:0px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:0px;" width="600"| Journal Club |} |- | class="pattern" style="padding-top:10px;padding-right:30px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:30px;" width="600"| |} |- | align="center" style="padding-top:15px;padding-right:0px;padding-bottom:0px;padding-left:0px;" width="600"| Schlaf und Schlafstörungen beim alten Menschen H. Frohnhofen & J. Schlitzer |} |} |} ---- April 2015 Inhalt der Ausgabe 2015-3, Zeitschrift für Gerontologie und Geriatrie, April 2015, Volume 48, Issue 3 Kategorie:Zeitung